The Last Day
by bring-out-dark-child
Summary: Read and review? .......o.O'
1. As I Lay Dying

A/N:If you read my bio,you would know that I like weird,never heard of before couples.Extra points if it's shonen ai ^^  
  
Well,in this story,we have an odd couple that I hve yet to see anywhere.(I might not have looked hard enough so....)  
  
Anyway,if you don't like the couple,don't tell me.Tell your little imaginary friend,ok?I really hate it when people flame,  
  
especially if I've worked on it as hard as I've worked on this one.So no flames,ok?Please?  
  
Also,not a thing mentioned in this story belongs to me...sadly...::sniff sniff::Except the plot.And even that might not belong   
  
to me.Someone else might've done this already!(If this is you,sorry.I really didn't mean to copy you if I did.)  
  
I'll shut up now,though.^^;  
  
(I can hear it now.THE CROWD:Finally!^^;)  
  
Ahem,ANYWAYS!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Snowflakes fell lazily to the ground,almost as if they were trying to hide the lavender haired teen lying on the ground.Or,  
  
thought Trunks hazily,they were trying to dress the world in something prettier.  
  
Well,he thought again bitterly,that's an impossible task...  
  
His eyes traveled to his hand lying limply next to him in the red snow.His own blood.  
  
Where had this all gone wrong?We were so happy....well sort of...  
  
He closed his eyes when he tried to move-pain swept through his body,capturing his breath in his throat.  
  
If only....if only.....  
  
He gave a sigh of relief.There had been a gradual slow in his breathing again.He started to panic despite himself.It was not  
  
time to die yet.What about Link?  
  
But he stopped himself.  
  
That's right,he told himself,Link's gone...they're all gone....  
  
But a flash of a smile crossed his face when he remembered Link.  
  
Sweet Link....he didn't deserve to die...A few tears rolled down his cheeks.None of them had deserved death.  
  
He knew what he wanted his last memory to be before he went to see them again.One where they had all been alive and   
  
well.....happy...  
  
Trunks closed his eyes again.They would have some good times now.  
  
He smiled.  
  
The pain was gone now.  
  
But the snow continued to fall,dressing the world. 


	2. Housework

Kite awoke to the smell of breakfast.It drifted into his room,beckoning to him.Feeling a bit misplaced and not liking it,he   
  
sat up,yawning and stretching.His stomach rumbled.  
  
He grinned,figuring that Link had probably gotten some food in the night.  
  
When he stepped into the kitchen,he found Link sitting in front of the old stove in the kitchen.It was made of iron,and Link  
  
had been burnt by it more than once.Wondering why Link would even consider using this old fashioned oven,he knelt   
  
beside him and stared into it as Link seemed to be doing.So he was quite startled when Link said,"Hand me that plate?"  
  
"Wha?Oh sure.Here,"he handed Link the plate.  
  
"Thank you,"Link poured what appeared to be a powder into the oven then replied happily,"This should keep everyone   
  
nice and warm in the winter....."  
  
"Well that's good,"said Kite,looking around for the breakfast he'd smellled earlier,"We nearly froze to death last winter...."  
  
"There's breakfast on the table,Kite."  
  
In his haste to get to the table,Kite knocked over a chair and nearly tripped over it also.  
  
Link laughed and said,"Don't break anything and make breakfast a literal term."  
  
"Why's there so much noise?!"  
  
They turned and saw Rei framed in the door way,the light from her room illuminating her black hair.She stepped lightly   
  
over to the tabel,blinked then asked,"That breakfast?"  
  
"Yes,"answered Link without looking up.  
  
Because of all the noise,everyone was soon up,except for Quatre and Trowa of course,for they were fighting in the war.  
  
The morning was uneventful besides the fact that Kite stole a piece of bread from Rogue's plate and she chased him through  
  
the entire house.It was then that Trunks happened to look at the clock and realized he was late for his job.Stuffing down a   
  
piece of toast Link had held out by the door,he rushed outside off to his work.  
  
Link waved them off,each of the ones that left during the day.  
  
Trunks obviously worked during the day.Rei had a tendency to leave in the in the early morning,about four or five.Rogue  
  
and Makoto worked at the same place and both left in the late morning.Ami worked in a building next to Kite,who worked  
  
at a good job,raising most of their money.  
  
Link himself stayed at home and tried to keep things in order there with Hotaru and Ken,who were too young to be   
  
allowed to work.Sometimes,when Quatre or Trowa were home,they would help with the work,but lately they weren't   
  
home much.Link guessed the war had taken a turn for the worse.The newspapers were censored,so there wasn't much to   
  
trust in them.Link sighed  
  
"Well,"he said,addressing Ken and Hotaru,"Let's get to work,k?"  
  
They nodded and he assigned them different parts of the house to work on.  
  
Hotaru understood,and,with an air of feeling important,went to get a mop,for Link had told her to do all the rooms with   
  
hard floors.Ken,however,stayed put,looking confused.  
  
"Ken,"he said gently,"You clean the bedrooms,remember?"  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"Well,go start,the other's will be coming home in a few hours."  
  
"Ok.Bedrooms...."And he left.  
  
Link smiled and turned to the rooms that were left.The living room,the kitchen,the main hall,and Trowa and Quatre's   
  
bedrooms. 


End file.
